Copycat Brat
by OncExUpoNxAxNightwisH
Summary: "She makes me so mad! Whatever I do, she has to do! She's...she's such a copycat!" Da Qiao rants to poor Sun Ce, because Xiao Qiao, is just that much of a copycat :P R&R please! :D


****

**Before any of you start reading this, I'm warning you all, it's kinda strange, completely pointless and was brought on by my very tired mind that badly needed sleep .**

**Well, uh... enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

Copycat Brat

Da Qiao was furious; her younger sister Xiao Qiao was such a copycat. Whatever Da did, that was important, Xiao had to do. Even if she didn't do it until a few years after Da did it. The point was, she still did it and that made Da furious.

Sun Ce sat across from Da was pacing, watching her walk back and forth across the room. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in anger, her lips in a frowning pout and her small hands balled together in shaking fists of fury.

"She's…she's such a copycat!" Da screeched, getting into her rant.

Ce resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance and roll his eyes. "What did she do this time?"

"She's so annoying!" Da screeched, ignoring his question. "Whatever I do, she has to do and it's so infuriating!"

Ce kept quiet, knowing he was been ignored.

"First, she had to be born because I was born! And she had to be born a girl because I was born a girl! Ooh! She's been copying me since day one!"

Ce closed his eyes. _Whatever you do, do not let her see you roll your eyes._

"It's so infuriating! And of course, because father sent me to one of the best schools, she had to go complain to him and then she got sent to the school at a younger age than I did, as if she's smarter than me! Just because she can't bear to be away from me for even a few days!"

Ce opened his eyes. _At least that was a more practical reason…_

"And of course, just because I fell in love with a rich, handsome, influential man from the Wu kingdom. She had to fall in love with a rich, handsome, influential man from the Wu Kingdom!"

Ce closed his eyes again and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. _Yeah, because you so totally choose who you fall in love with._

"And since I married the man I fell in love with, she had to go and marry the man that she fell in love with!"

Ce bit his tongue, trying not to groan in frustration. _Oh, how dare she marry the man she loves._

"Oh, and then because I started having children with my husband. She had to turn around and start having children with her husband!"

Ce lowered his head and rested his forehead on both hands. _Oh, how dare she remain faithful to her husband._

Da scoffed, crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the window. "And then of course, because you had to turn around and die young. Her husband had to turn around and die young!"

Ce bit down harder on his tongue. _Oh yes, Xiao totally murdered Zhou Yu, the love of her life, just so she could be a young widow. Just like you Da._

"Oh! She makes me so mad! And do you know what she's done recently? Do you!"

Ce remained quiet.

"Answer me Sun Ce! Do you or do you not know what she's just done!" Da screeched, leaning over Sun Ce, glaring down at him.

Ce opened his eyes and raised his head to look at her. "No dear, I do not. Please tell me. What has she done this time?"

"She died! I died, so she had to die."

Da growled, uncrossed her arms and began pacing again. "No she couldn't have let me be the only sister that died! No, she had to turn around and die as well!"

Ce sighed quietly. _Oh how dare Xiao not try and live forever just so Da could be the only sister that died._

He stood up, walked over to her and put his arms around her, drawing her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it; you'll always be better than your sister."

Da sighed and smiled up at him.

"I know I will, thank you darling." Da said, kissing him on the cheek. "You may go now."

Da pushed herself out of his embrace and walked over to the windowsill and sat down. Ce scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Ok then, I'll see you later." Ce answered, walking slowly to the door.

He exited the room, closing the door lightly behind him and sprinted off in search of Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu turned on his chair from where he was seated at his desk when he heard his study door open.

"Ce, what's the matter?" Yu asked, raising an eyebrow at Ce's frantic expression.

Ce closed the door and took a seat on the couch that was located in the middle of the room.

"Da's ranting about Xiao copying her again." Ce answered.

Yu sighed and walked over to sit next to him.

"And you know what sucks? I can't turn around and die again to get away from it all!"

"There, there Ce. Just think of all the good things the marriage brought." Yu replied, patting his shoulder.

Ce looked over at Yu somewhat shyly before answering. "Well, it brought me closer to you…" He answered, smiling shyly at him.

Yu smiled back at him and rested a hand on Ce's. "That it did Ce." He said, resting his forehead against Ce's. "That it did."

Because no one is really going to question two men spending quite a bit of time together of their wives are sisters.

The door to Yu's study opened. "Yuie honey, have you seen my-"

* * *

Xiao sat up in bed screaming, waking poor Zhou Yu in the process.

"Xiao, sweetheart? What is it, what's wrong?" Yu asked, turning her shaking body towards him.

Xiao's breathing was heavy and erratic and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Xiao, sweetheart?"

"Wh…why didn't you tell me you were cheating on me with Sun Ce!" She demanded, frowning fiercely at him.

Yu leaned back in shock at what she said, his eyes wide.

"…ex…excuse me?"

* * *

**Of course, that's the first question she asks that has something to do with her random dream XD **

**With what Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were actually doing... I'm gonna leave that up to your imaginations :P Just remember, whatever it was, made Xiao Qiao scream :D**

**Anyway... review please!**


End file.
